ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
No Teleportal
This is the fourth episode of AnTEN. Synopsis Due to a Nosedeenian, Teleportal is locked. Transcript Anton and Gek are playing a fighting game. (Gek) Boy, am I dehydrated! (Anton) I'll get the sodas! Anton turns into Teleportal and throws one of his 'portal bombs' onto the ground, transforming it into a portal and he jumps in and comes back out holding two cans of soda, causing Gek to roll his eye (he only has one). (Teleportal) Is there something in your eye, Gek? (Gek) No, but I feel like you should not abuse your Telesimiapien form! Suddenly, a Nosedeenian emerges from the console. (Teleportal and Gek) What the... The former charges his portal bomb, but the Nosedeenian zap the Omnitrix symbol, causing green electricity to spark and even causing Teleportal to demorph. (Anton) Why you little- The alien disappears. (Gek) Let's go after it! Anton tries retransforming into Teleportal, to no avail. (Anton) No Teleportal? No! Wildmutt and Gek arrive and find the Nosedeenian, but with a bunch of other Nosedeenians. Wildmutt reverts. (Anton) What the? The Nosedeenians try to talking to them, to no avail. (Gek) I have a Universal Translator. They talk into the device and Gek reads the results. (Gek) They say escaped their planet from a human, who used his mech to absorb some of their powers and is holding some others prisoner. (Anton) We have to get there and stop him! (Gek) How? (Anton, scrolling through Omnitrix) Easy! Anton slams the Omnitrix and turns into Jury Rigg. (Gek) Wise choice! (Jury Rigg) I was going for Upgrade, but Jury Rigg will do. (Gek) Wow Anton, I'm surprised! Normally when you are this lifeform, you are unstable and craz- (Jury Rigg) FIX, FIX FIX! He runs to a pile of scrap metal and assembles a teleporter that takes them to Nosedeen Quasar. They arrive to see a man in a bulky metal mech being carried on a throne by some Nosedeenian prisoners. (Jury Rigg) Hey man! Not cool! Give these Nosedeenians back their planet! He demorphs as the man steps of his throne. (Man) Oh yeah? Make me! Anton notices his metal suit and a grin appears on his face as he activates the Omnitrix. (Anton) You look like you could use an Upgrade! Anton slams the core of the Omnitrix as he appears in a green and white void. UPGRADE TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE (Note: He looks like Omniverse Upgrade) (Upgrade) Upgrade? YES! He fuses with the man's machine. (Man) You do realize Galvanic Mechamorphs are weak against electric based attacks? (Upgrade) So? (Man) I absorbed the Nosedeenians' essence. (Upgrade) :( The man erupts in electricity as Upgrade shrieks in pain, defuses with the man's mech and demorphs. (Man) Bow before I, Intellon! (Anton, weakly) Never! Her morphs into Feedback. (Feedback) Ever seen me before? He drains Intellon's supply of essence, rendering the suit useless, causing it to fall to pieces. (Intellon) I'll have my revenge! He flies away on his spaceship. Feedback gives the Nosedeenians back their essence. END Note: Anton re-unlocks Teleportal by the next episode. Characters Anton Gek Nosedeenians Villains Intellon Aliens Used Teleportal Wildmutt (off-screen transformation) Jury Rigg (first appearance in AnTEN) Upgrade (first appearance in AnTEN) Feedback (first appearance in AnTEN) Category:Episodes